


The Pain Of My Love

by DragonRabbitRider



Category: Super Sentai Series, 電子戦隊デンジマン | Denshi Sentai Denziman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRabbitRider/pseuds/DragonRabbitRider
Summary: Vader sends a monster that gives people a disease known as Hanahaki. The Denziman tries to find a way to cure the victims. Little did they know that one of their teammates caught it as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been rewatching several seasons of Sentai lately and kind of just paired a lot of characters with each other, no matter how little they interact. Because of a lot of pairings not having fanfiction(on this site) I guess I just have to do it myself. So please enjoy this story.  
To be cautious: there is some homophobic language but it's censored.

**POV: Midorikawa**

It's been exactly one year since the day of my dad's death at the hands of the Vader Clan. And one year since I, Tatsuya Midorikawa became a Denziman as well.

A year ago, I was still a full-time detective, training under my dad. Ever since I was little, I dreamed about being a detective growing up after seeing my dad solved many cases and bringing people to justice. He was a man I admired very much.

During that day, a mysterious meteorite crashed near the town docks. My father and I were sent to investigate it. My father said the meteorite was an egg saying it was detective intuition. He would say that a lot when he solves the mystery to a case. That was the last time he said that to me. Later that night, we went to search for the missing creature after it hatches from the egg. Agreeing to split up was a mistake I would regret. While walking, I heard my dad scream and found him in a room with a puddle of blood. He died in my arms shortly afterward. Then I remember a dog in the corner of the roo, that sparked his eyes. He then starts talking, saying that I was recruited as Denzi Green to stop an invading Empire, The Vader Clan from polluting the Earth. From that day on I became Denzi Green of Denshi Sentai Denziman.

Even though the monster that killed my father was destroyed, I still stayed on the team to take down the empire that was responsible for my father's death. After that battle, I resigned from being a detective and became a boxing coach in a youth club with the other members to focus more on protecting citizens from Vader. Its been one year since then and I and the other members grew close. The other four became not only my comrades but, my new family as well.

First is Daigoro Oume, Denzi Blue. Oume was a circus performer before becoming a Denziman and used his acrobat skills in battle. He makes his gymnast students and our team laugh with his sense of humor and love for anpan.

The next member is Jun Kiyama, Denzi Yellow. Kiyama was a scientist that I worked with before .before we became acquainted. Despite his nerdy appearance, his alter ego is considered to have the best raw strength out of all of us. It must be from teaching calisthenics.

The sole female on the team is Akira Momoi, Denzi Pink. Akira was an aspired tennis player who lost her coach the same day my father died. After our first battle, she refused to become a full-time Denziman to become a tennis champion in her coach's name, but changed her mind, saying that saving the world must come first. As we both lost someone that day, we would privately talk about our lost loved ones, wondering if they could see us fighting now.

The last is Ippei Akagi, Denzi Red. A karate teacher and expert in combat, Akagi is a born leader. He is the one that leads our team in several victorious battles that would be more difficult to win without him. Even though he has a serious appearance, Red is a kind soul to his students and his teammates, acting like a big brother to everyone he meets.

* * *

After leaving my father's cemetery, I head back to the youth club, which also serves as our home. When I walked to the entrance, I see Oume, Kiyama, and Momoi leaving the gym.

"Hey guys", I greeted my teammates. "Where are you headed?"

"Well, it been a year since we formed as a team, so we're taking Momoi and you out for dinner cheer you guys up," Kiyama says. I look at Momoi who has a saddened look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Akira?" I asked.

"I'm fine Tatsuya, I know Coach and your dad doesn't want us to frown," She lightly smiles. I smile back as well, knowing my dad, he would yell at me to stop crying and kick Vader's ass. I then notice Akagi is missing from the group.

"Where's red?"

"Oh, he's taking a shower, saying to go ahead. I think he plans on driving with you," Oume says. Weird. Akagi could've gone with the others, but he stayed behind for me. I guess its leader's instinct.

After agreeing with the others that I'll meet them later, I head down to our home that's in the gym to change. But first I need to take a quick shower. Don't want to destroy the atmosphere with my grave stench. As I enter our house I hear a faucet stop. Red is probably still drying himself since he's nowhere to found in the living room. I walk through a door in our house to take a shower. Our bathroom is like a locker room since it is part of a gym. As I enter the locker room, I froze suddenly.

There I see Ippei just in a towel, drying his hair with another towel. Though I have seen him without his shirt before, I have never seen anything so beautiful. He must've not noticed me come in because he continues to dry his hair while humming a song.

As Ippei raises his arms, his back flexes showing all his muscles in perfect wet glory. Some water drips on his delicious flexed biceps as well. All those drops sink past his towel, where its probably on his beautiful curved butt. I gape at the beautiful sight until he stops humming and turns around.

Fuck.

"Oh, Midorikawa. You're back from your dad's." Seeing his body in a front view somehow made me feel things even more. His sculpted pecs and shredded abs are in display with all the waterdrops covering his body. I closely see one drop drip on his nipple, which made me shudder in pleasure.

"-ou feeling?" I jumped back from reality as I see Akagi staring at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Huh"

"How are you feeling about you know?" Ippei repeats.

I try to give him an answer without trying to look like a creep "Uh It was okay" I said in a nervous voice. "I just said my prayers and hope he cheers us on against Vader".

"Alright, Just know that if you have any problems just talk to me okay" Akagi smiles in his damp hair. I always see that smile whenever he helps a student, but this smile is making me feel different. The smile gave me a strange reaction to my body, making me feel hot but secured.

I nervously nodded as Akagi pats my shoulder with a charismatic chuckle that would make girls swoon and head to his room to change. 

As I start the shower, all of the memories of the recent encounter starts to clog my mind. Akagi has always been a close friend of mine. Why am I having this strange feeling? I'm not gay. I never ogled at a men's body before. But seeing him in a towel with his body and his smile gives me a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

I try to distract myself by showering until I look down.

Shit.

* * *

After finishing my shower, I rush past Akagi in the living room and quickly change to my formal clothes. A pale green dress shirt with white pants. Once I finish changing I head to the living room, finally seeing Akagi reading a paper. He was wearing a flannel tucked in his jeans with a styled hair, due to him just showering. I start feeling warm again but quickly snap out of it.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked him. He suddenly looks up.

"Yeah. I'll drive," he says as he stands up with my car keys. While following him to the car, my eyes starting trailing down to his ass. I never noticed how wonderful that butt was. Akagi could be a model if karate didn't work out. I mentally slap myself after that comment. Why am I thinking like this?

Once we entered my car, Akagi starts driving to the restaurant. I try to distract myself by starting a conversation.

"Akagi-san you look nice!" I blurted out. Akagi looking at the road raised an eyebrow. He then starts to laugh.

I pull my head down in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it Midorikawa. I know you're acting a little strange because it's been a year since your father died" He says while continuing to drive. "I know it's a tough time for someone to lose their parents. You know I'm an orphan as well, right?"

Ippei's parents died in a gas bomb attack 10 years while riding a bus. I remember that case. Though the police say it was a suicide attack, my dad and others claimed it was some fascist organization trying to rule the world or whatnot.

"Ever since they died, I became depressed and started heading the wrong crowd". I look at him with surprise with his story. Akagi is known to be kind and caring figure ti his students and teammates. So him being a delinquent sounds wrong. 

"But one of the places I try to rob was a karate dojo. The master was inside. You know Santa's father. He took me under his wing instead of turning me to the police." He said. "He told me that if you ever miss your parents, always look at the Pink Camelias you love to smell and see your parents in them as it represents a person you love and miss." The Pink Camelias... As I was about to thank him, my denzi ring starts to blinking blue rapidly. 

"Oume what's up?" I answer through my ring.

"Vader is attacking near the restaurant," he says as we see people running away.

"Alright we're on our way", Ippei says. He then looks at me. Knowing it means to transform, we jumped out of the car and held up our rings..

"DENZI SPARK"

Instantly Akagi and I transform into Denzi Red and Green. When we arrive, I see Blue, Yellow, and Pink fighting the dustlers. Red and I immediately rush to aid them.

After defeating a mook, I see a monster with flower petals around it walk in front of a woman. Before I could stop him, the monster shoots a colorful laser at the woman.

"You bastard!" I yell in rage against the monster. The monster notices me running and shoots his beam.

"Gah," I scream in pain as the beam hit my shoulder. Suddenly the pain numbs away.

The villain laughs as I try to rush towards the victim.

"Miss are you okay" I try to console the victim. The woman looked ill despite me getting hit with the same beam.

"Nishi-kun...." she mutters. The woman then starts violently coughing blood. Then abnormally, she starts coughing at petals. What is Vader's plan now?

The monster begins to laugh again.

"What have you done, you bastard?"

The monster then starts to introduce himself. "I am Petalger, servant of Queen Hedrian" it laughs. I roll my eyes. They always introduce themselves like this. "Just wish secret crush returns your feelings dear", Petalger says as he disappears.

"Wait" I try to stop him from escaping but it was too late. Dammit, I needed answers. A secret crush? I never felt something like that to anybody before in my life. The closest thing to that is a bunch of girl colleagues that try to ask me out but I always reject them.While trying to puzzle the monster's method the other members run over to me. While Yellow is trying to aid the victim. Red puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Let him be for now" he reassures. "We'll get him next time". When his hand touches my shoulder, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I start to tumble before someone catches me.

"Green! Are you okay?" Red asks me in his arms. I look straight into his visor, imagining seeing his eyes look at me. Despite the pain, I stand up slowly.

"I'm fine. The monster punched me in the head that's all." I lied. Though Red looks at me with concern, he nods.

* * *

** POV: Queen Hedrian **

I laugh menacingly as I see Denzi Green walk away slowly in the camera. I then look at Petalger who recently returned. "Amazing job Petalger" I congratulated. He bows in approval.

So the green one likes red. What a f*ggot. Destroying him will be pleasurable. My plan to spread a unique virus worked with flying colors. But infecting Green opens a new way to take a member down. Then an idea hit my head.

"Keller! Mirror!" I call over my minions clad in silver and gold.

"I have a new plan. Get that Illusionger's egg," I ordered. Though the pair looked hesitant they followed my orders. They pull a lever that makes an egg fall from a hatchet.

"Why do you need another monster, my queen?" My general asks as he starts the machine to hatch my creature

"Trust me. I have the perfect plan on taking a Denziman down" I laughed. Denzi Green. Get ready to meet your doom.


	2. Chapter 2

** POV: Midorikawa **

In the Denziland base, Kiyama is analyzing a petal he retrieved from the girl. As we wait for the results, I strumming my guitar to kill time. I look at Akagi who is looking watching Yellow analyze the flower. I never looked at him that much before. An image flashes in my mind of Red in that towel, but my vision starts to get dizzy. Looking away, I see Daigoro practicing his usual handstands and Akira petting IC.

After a few minutes, Kiyama stands up. “I think I’ve got it”. Everyone in the room looked up at him.

"What is it Yellow?"Akagi asks

The scientist then clears his throat, ready to explain what he found.

"So it looks like these petals are derived from the fictional disease known as Hanahaki" he explains, "Hanahaki is a disease from folklore where a person starts throwing petals up that mysteriously appears in the lungs. This is due to the person having unrequited romantic feelings for someone else. The petal would usually be the romantic interest's favorite flower. If the love is not returned before a certain time, the patient will die from suffocating from the flower petals”.

“Yellow. How do you know about this disease if it’s fictional?” Oume asked with his right eyebrow raised.

“I read a novel about this…” Kiyama starts to blush and dropped his head in embarrassment, “A romantic novel”. Awkward silence has filled the room. We would usually tease him but the moment was too tense to laugh at.

“So, according to witnesses,” I said to break the silence, “The monster only fired a laser at certain people in the crowd. One said that his friend was hit right next to him, but the Petalger didn’t attack him afterward”.

“So the monster has some sort of tracker to hunt down civilians with one-sided love?” Oume asks.

Akagi nodded. “That explains why Petalger chased after that girl we found. It seemed that it can read the feelings of a person.”

I look at him talk as I feel a strange pain in my chest. So Petalger shot the laser at certain people, infecting them. I don’t have feelings for anyone, but he shot me as well. Maybe out of self-defense?

“So how do we fix this Yellow?” 

"There are two ways to cure the disease that I…read of. One is for the love interest to return the feelings for the patient. The other one is through removing the petals via surgery. However, once the petals are removed, not only will the person's feeling for the other disappear, but memories and the relationship with that person will disappear as well."

"Oh that's horrible," Momoi sighs, "Several people including that girl could die?" Kiyama nods.

"What about defeating Petalger, could it cure those people?" Oume asks.

"I'm afraid we don't know Denzi Blue," IC says in a sad tone. "Even if we could, Petalger is only looking for specific people. And we can't find out anyone's feelings ourselves. It could escape as soon as we find it". Everyone looks down in misery. All those people's lives are on the line because their crush can't return their love.

_Damn you, Vader_

I walk in front of Kiyama bracing his shoulder

"Can't you do something Yellow ?!" I demanded. "You can't make a cure?"

The scientist shook his head "I- mean I could try but, researching a thought to be fake disease ca-"

"DO SOMETHING YOU DUMBASS" I charge at him. Akagi tries to hold me back, as Oume runs to comfort Kiyama.

"TATSUYA CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT" I hear Akagi yell as I try to escape his clutches. I paused. A pained feeling reaches my lungs as I look at Akagi. He has that worried look on his face. The pain sharpened further as I realized what was happening. Oh god no.

"Midorikawa?" Akagi asks looking worried.

"I need to be alone" I quickly run out of the room hearing my teammates yell at my sudden departure. I ran out of the base as fast I could, doing my best to hold my coughs. Tears were starting to fall from my eyes. When I finally reached a spot on the island that looked far, I sat down behind a rock. I start gagging, feeling that I couldn't breathe. Then a single petal falls out from my mouth. A Pink Camellia petal. I remember what Red said to me in the car.

_“He told me that if you ever miss your parents, always look at the Pink Camelias you love to smell”._

Those are his favorite flowers…

From that very moment, I discovered my feelings for Ippei Akagi. But I also discovered he doesn't return them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter a little. Sorry for the long update. I kinda got lazy to upload but here it is. To make it up, the third one will be up as well


	3. Chapter 3

** POV: Midorikawa **

"Midorikawa-San", I hear Akagi's voice call for me. Shit. I quickly get up from the rock and try to walk up to him without seeing the petals. He can't know about this. He'll probably hate me if he finds out.

"I'm over here" I walk up to Akagi. He gives me a comforting hug, that will usually make me feel better but not at the moment I'm trying to keep petals down my throat.

He then embraces my shoulders looking at my eyes. "Why did you run?" He said in a concerning voice. "Is it about the disease on those people?"

I gulped nervously. I have to make up a story. "Uh- yeah... the woman who we saw got attacked. I kinda got worried about her." I lied. Ippei looked confused for a second but it looked like he bought it.

"Yeah, we are all worried about those people Green. But Yellow couldn't solve a thought to be disease instantly. You just have to hope he can do it before... you know". I already know what Red’s saying. He’ll probably hate me if I told my crush on him. He always is looking for a girl to spend his life with him. And getting the surgery will lose my bond to him. It looks like finding a cure is the only way I could survive.

“Let’s head back now. I think you need to give Kiyama an apology. You know he has problems with that, right?

* * *

It's been three days since I was infected and the team has been stressed out. Petalger has been attacking fast and by the time we reach him, He bolts immediately. Some victims had already died too. Kiyama has not slept at all with every death caused him to stress more. The rest of us have been on watch but to no luck. The worst is that I been avoiding partnering up with Akagi.

He is currently partnered with pink which is making my lungs worse. Seeing them smiling and laughing together just makes me wish that I was with him instead.

"Mido, Are you okay" I turn around and see Oume walking over to me eating his Anpan. I nod slowly trying to hold my coughs.

"Come on we're patrolling the Bay. I heard there's an anpan stand there", I roll my eyes. Does he think about anything other than anpan?

After stopping by the stand, we observe the bay if Petalger is around.

I sigh loudly. No monster in sight. "Well let's go back."

"Wait I'm still hungry, can we get a full lunch Green?" Oume asked. I start to walk away but he starts whining like a puppy. To save my sanity, I took him to a restaurant nearby

When we sit down we found some familiar faces from afar.

It was Akagi and Momoi sitting several tables away, talking and grinning as they eat their food. My heart shattered into several pieces as I feel petals come up in my lungs.

"Mido your spacing off again" I hear Oume taking. I look up to him to see him concerned.

"Sorry, I’m just a little tired.'” I went to look at the menu, making glances upward to see what Akagi is doing behind Blue’s giant head. "Do you think the curry is good or the ton-"

"Oh! Aka and Momo are over there!" the acrobat interrupted. Shit.

"They are so cute together, don't you think?” I nod trying to hold back the petals. Oume turns back his head to whisper to me.

"Did you know that Akagi told me he likes Momo". My eyes widen as I lose my breath. How could I not see it? Pink has always been in Ippei's sidecar. They are always smiling at each other in the youth club and he would usually check if she's okay first. Not me. It will never be me. I feel tears welling from my eyes as I look at Akagi grab Momo's hand.

I can't take this anymore.

“And then he decided to-Green! Where are you going? We didn’t order yet!" I ignore Oume calling me as I run out of the restaurant with tears pouring out.

After running for a few minutes I find an empty park with a giant tree. I sit down and start coughing the petals out violently.

Why do I like him? Why do I like a guy who probably will think I’m a f*g for liking me? He will hate me forever if he knows I’m gay. But for some reason, I can't stop thinking about the idea of him kissing me instead of Momoi. I can't get him out of my head.

_Ippei_

I see the petals that I cough start to pile in while feeing water stream down my cheekbones. A pile of petals made of rejection and sorrow.

"Poor Green getting his heartbroken to an obvious situation", I notice Petalger walking my way. I know I should run but I feel too depressed to move. He walks to my ear and whispered.

"He will never like a f*ggot like you" I shut my eyes, trying to stop more tears falling out of my swollen eyes.

"Please shut up” I beg with tears "I don't care even care anymore!” The monster starts to laugh.

"Oh Green, you know if you didn't care, you would have the surgery by now." He's right, I could have done that. But my friendship for Akagi will disappear as well. Petalger continues to taunt me

“You know maybe you should’ve been chosen as Denzi Pink. It would suit you bet-"

"SHUT UP" I transformed, punching Petalger straight in the face. I continue my attack but it somehow doesn’t affect him... He then punches me square in the stomach which sent me flying to the tree. 

“You even fight like a p*ssy”, Petalger continues to mock. I lie in the ground in defeat as I start coughing more petals.

"Excellent work Petalger I'll take it from here," an unknown voice said. I see a new monster that walks up to the side of Petalger. It has a black and white spiral on its head.

"What are you," I groaned weakly. The new monster walks up to me and crouches down to my body. I look at the giant spiral at his head as I start to lose consciousness.

"I'm Illusinger" he whispers. "And we're going to have a fun time together sweetie".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Midorikawa. I feel so bad for making him go through all this. I was originally going to put him in a worse situation later but I felt it was too dark so I changed it.  
The next chapter will be switched to Akagi's POV.


End file.
